Don't Let Me Down
by Culture Club
Summary: A fic for a super underrated pairing- JEFF X NESS! Jeff is shy and timid, and Ness is outgoing and cheerful. What will happen? Read to find out!


"You know... it's actually kind of nice here. Even after everything that we're going through. It's interesting, you know."

Jeff sighed, rubbing his temples.

Ness smiled. Like always. Sometimes, positivity and pestilence really could be two sides of the same coin. They were to Jeff, at least.

The two had been on the second floor of their hotel in Moonside, until Ness found an old rusted ladder extending to the roof. Since then, they'd been quietly observing the bright lights of the strange new place they arrived in- the mysterious city of Moonside.

Quiet, that is, until Jeff began to voice his concerns over the current state they were in, having mulled over his feelings for the past few hours.

"You need to calm yourself a bit. Just relax a little, it's not healthy to worry so much, you know."

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses upward, eyes pressed shut. How could good intentions ever become so annoying?

"I'd really like to not worry, but our friend has just been kidnapped by some crazed old guy who is also working on the side of quite possibly the worst little spawn in modern history. So, excuse me if I actually have even one ounce of concern for the safety of others."

He stopped himself. His words or criticism always seemed to come out sharper than expected.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. Just... forget that I ever said anything."

Ness furrowed his brows. Maybe it was just in Jeff's nature to be overly-apologetic and sensitive. He remembered being told that the young genius really was gentle and timid, deep-down inside. Though he could be passionate at times, it was rare- but he had seen it more than once before.

"I worry about you, Jeff. That much overthinking never does any good. You can't live your whole entire life always thinking of the worst case scenario every time something bad happens!"

"Well, I do. I worry about everything. And everyone. Especially... I don't know. I guess it's annoying, but that's just how I am."

He turned away. It felt hotter out than a minute or two ago. Too many things left unsaid, too many things left unthought of. Like when Jeff had collapsed from being badly poisoned back in the gold mine, and Ness had carried him outside of the cave. Jeff could hardly even say "Thank you" to him without choking on his own words. Or when Jeff suffered sunstroke and Ness held a wet towel to his forehead. Or that other time when Ness saved him-

Ness laughed. "I know you worry about me. Trust me- I know." He tried to hide his laughter this time. "I just want you to not be so worried."

"I know, but..-" He cut himself off.

It was hard for Jeff to even imagine why someone would be concerned for him. It was a truly rare thing for him to ever see happen in his life.

Ness continued. "You are the brains of this team after all, and you do only sleep maybe 5 hours every night. If you have any more stress in your life, you might have a heart attack."

And then Jeff did something he did not do often. He smiled. And he began to laugh a little at the absurd comment. He didn't even notice when Ness moved closer. Or when he felt a hand brushing over his own.

A breeze drifted through the air. Jeff shivered. The cold always brought back memories of his lonely life in Snow Wood boarding school.

"I want to know something. Why do you keep me around?"

Ness stepped back, not sure where his friend's words even came from. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't get it. I have nothing to offer you. I have nothing to offer to anyone. You and Paula- you guys are stronger than I am. You guys are powerful. I'm just myself. All I have to offer is myself."

"You're forgetting one thing, Jeff. "

"...What is it?"

"We care about you. Especially me. And… I _need you now more than ever_. Paula needs you, too. We can't do this alone."

"But why..?" He began to shiver. "No one ever has before. My dad doesn't even seem to want anything to do with me. I have, maybe, one friend at home. And even then, everything is just another door being slammed in my face. To me it is, at least."

Jeff exhaled sharply.

"You don't get it. No one does. My life has been empty."

"It doesn't have to be."

"I don't understand."

Ness sighed. How could someone so smart be so incredibly _dense_? "It doesn't _have_ to be empty. You don't _have_ to feel alone, Jeff. No one should have to live like this."

Jeff began to sit down. Ness followed.

"I can see that. And… I'm sorry. That I got mad. Well I wasn't mad, I was just…. Irritated."

He looked up at the sky.

"I can't really _get_ mad at you. And I guess I understand sort-of better now."

He felt a sudden warmth, and, surprisingly, he went ahead and hugged it back.

"Please cheer up, Jeff. Do it for me, at least." Ness smiled.

And then and there, Jeff truly understood. A sudden burst of confidence hit him. Leaning in, gently, almost as if he was scared to, but felt compelled to do so anyways, he gently laid a kiss on Ness' cheek. Almost falling back but being caught by Jeff, Ness turned almost the same colour as the red on his baseball cap.

He stammered- "J-Jeff, I… I think that's… well…" He began to turn away, thoroughly flustered by the sudden show of affection. "I-I..."

Jeff responded with an affectionate smirk. Maybe he did have a bit of boyish charm, after all.

"Good night, Ness. And thank you for everything."

He didn't really get romance yet. That was fine. No one ever really does at the age of 13.

The beauty of life is not always about knowing- it also comes from learning.

"Jeff..." Ness called back from the other side of the roof, as Jeff also began to make his way to the hotel room.

Just for a moment, he turned.

"Yes?"

"I really appreciate you being here." he blushed.

And Jeff responded with a truly gentle smile. And things felt as if a long winter season had finally come to an end, and all the life trapped under the snow began to grow once more. The flowers bloom, trees burst with life, and the sun finally shines.

In the end, the two did in fact manage to rescue Paula, though they did not yet get a chance to exact their revenge on that weird Pokey guy... A day or two passed since then, and the group of two, now three, found themselves in the lonely town of Winters, the place where Jeff had spent most of his youth.

...Except it did not feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

Author's note:

 _I just haaaaad to write this. There aren't many fanfics of this pairing. what a shame... It's cute !_

 _(I was inspired by that one glitch(?) where, during the Fourside kidnapping mission, you can return to Twoson and talk to an old lady who comments on how Ness and Jeff make a great couple. :D ))_


End file.
